cover_group_theaterfandomcom-20200214-history
KNS48
KNS48 is an online cover group produced by Nakajima Mao. The 1st generation members were announced in June, 2013. The debut single of the group, Boku no Taiyou, was released on November 22, 2014. They are currently signed under Tadashi Music Agency. History '2013' : In May 2013, it was announced that Tadashi Music Agency would open up an audition for an all girls online karaoke group. Current Members Team K Team N Team S Understudy Team K= * Akashi Chiyo (ちよよ Chiyoyo) * Matsui Miyuki (ミルキー Milky) (Captain) * Miyazaki Yuukari (ゆうか Yuuka) * Saruwatari Michiyo (みち Michi) * Wakaba Ria (りっちぃ Ricchii) * Yagami Arisa (ありりん Aririn) * Yamashita Ayumi (あゆち Ayuchi) |-| Team N= * Akimoto Ayumi (あゆたん Ayu-tan) (Captain) * Hoshino Manami (まなちゃん Mana-chan) * Kashiwagi Rena (レーニャン Re-nyan) * Kohara Izumi (こはいず Kohaizu) * Kuramoto Mika (みかてぃ Mikati) * Yamamoto Aiko (アイコン Aikon) |-| Team S= * Ando Hikari (ひかりん Hikarin) * Misaki Juri (じゅりり Juriri) * Miura Riko (りこちん Riko-chin) * Tanaka Mako (まこたん Mako-tan) * Watanabe Shu (しゅうちゃん Shu-chan) (Captain) * Yamane Yuki (ゆうちゃん Yu-chan) |-| Understudy= '4th Generation' * Arai Yuna (Team S) (ゆ～な Yu~na) * Asami Ayame (Team S) (ああ～や Aa~ya) * Hayami Kaname (Team N) (はやかな Hayakana) * Kawase Miharu (Team N) (みはっぴー Mihappi) * Maeda Yui (Team N) (ゆゆたん Yuyu-tan) * Miyamoto Tsukiko (Team S) (ツッキー Tsukki) * Tainaka Rina (Team N) (りなちゃん Rina-chan) * Tsutsui Mizuki (Team K) (つず Tsuzu) * Yamamoto Ami (Team K) (アミチ Amichi) '5th Generation' * Ashikawa Akiko (あきこさま Akiko-sama) * Inoue Nana (ななぱん Nanapan) * Kaji Asuhi (あすひちゃん Asuhi-chan) * Kashima Rika (かしりか Kashirika) * Kisami Mei (きさめい Kisamei) * Mizuhara Marina (まりりん Maririn) * Mogami Hana (はなりん Hanarin) * Suzuki Aiko (あいこたん Aiko-tan) * Tako Hibiki (たこちん Tako-chin) * Taniguchi Nana (ななっち Nanacchi) * Yamada Fumi (ふーみん Fuumin) Former Members Team K= * Watanabe Yumi (ゆみ Yumi) (2013) * Miyafuji Rei (レイレイ Reirei) (2013) * Kawasaki Mayura (まゆ Mayu) (2013) * Kikkawa Miharu (はるみ Harumi) (2014) * Hine Minami (みんみん Minmin) (2017) |-| Team N= * Ichikawa Miyuki (みゆゆ Miyuyu) (2014) * Harukami Suzuka (すずかん Suzukan) (2014) * Wakahisa Emi (えみぃ Emii) (2015) * Mizutani Risa (りさたん Risa-tan) (2015) * Kawamoto Chiyo (ちよたん Chiyo-tan) (2016) * Kusuda Nozomi (のんたん Nontan) (2016) |-| Team S= * Ishida Juri (じゅりりん Juririn) (2015) * Otsuka Maki (まきちん Maki-chin) (2015) * Inoue Masami (まさちゃん Masa-chan) (2016) * Anami Hina (なみちゃん Nami-chan) (2017) * Tachibana Chouko (ちょうこ Chouko) (2017) * Morikawa Kokomi (ここりん Kokorin) (2017) |-| Understudy= * Ashikawa Akiko (あきこさま Akiko-sama) (2017) Discography Singles= * 2014.11.22 Boku no Taiyou * 2015.01.24 Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? * 2015.05.09 BINGO! * 2015.08.01 Oogoe Diamond * 2016.07.31 Namida Surprise! * 2016.11.04 Pareo wa Emerald * 2017.03.31 Sansei Kawaii! * 2017.08.27 Everyday, Katyusha * 2017.xx.xx ＃SukiNanda |-| Mini-Albums= * 2014.09.08 START! |-| Other Releases= * Yoyaku shita Christmas * Noel no Yoru * Kondo koso Ecstasy * Sakasazaka KNS48 Events 'Team Shuffles' * 2016.07.30 KNS48 July 2016 Member Jinji Soukai 'Auditions' * ~ 2013.06.22 KNS48 2013 1st generation auditions * ~ 2014.01.23 KNS48 2014 2nd generation auditions * ~ 015.02.07 KNS48 2015 3rd generation auditions * ~ 2016.08.11 KNS48 2016 general auditions * ~ 2017.05.03 KNS48 2017 NEO Audition External Links * Official YouTube * Official Facebook * Official Wikia Category:KNS48 Category:2013 Groups Category:48/46 Based Category:J-pop